El Pasado de un Amor
by Jhoita Midou de Kou
Summary: Contiene: MANGA SPOILERS El pasado de Ban es revelado! así como el significado de los Niños Voodoo!... Akabane les ofrece un trabajo a los GetBackers¿?... CAP.4 ARRIBA!...No soy muy buena en los summaries
1. ¿Aceptan el trabajo?

Fanfiction: Getbackers

Autor: Jhoita-X

**El Pasado de un Amor.**

Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Auki y Rando Ayanime. **ATENCIÓN:** Es importante que sepan que este Fic. Tendrá Spoilers del manga, si están interesados en saber cuales son, a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia les contaré. También es importante destacar que para entender un poco este Fic. Tendrán que haber vistos la serie completa ya que en esta historia tomaré del anime el hecho que los datos del piso inferior de la Fortaleza Ilimitada se encuentran fuera de ésta, logrando la independencia sobre los pisos superiores, pero en ningún momento se secuestró a Makubex y toda esa parte de la historia, que es el final del anime.

**Capítulo 1: ¿Aceptan el trabajo?**

Era un día soleado de primavera, el clima estaba de lo mejor, y como era de esperarse, nuestro equipo de recuperación se encontraba en el Honky Tonk esperando a que les cayera algún trabajo, también estaban ahí Shido quien con más frecuencia iba y Katsuki que ya era un cliente fijo.

Ban peleaba con Shido sobre quien era mejor en los trabajos de recuperación, además de sus acostumbrados insultos. Natsumi le servía una taza de té a Katsuki y Ginji como siempre le rogaba a Poul que le diera algo de comida.

-Ginji: (En forma de chibi) ¡¡Por favor!!¡¡Dame algo de comer!!¡¡Estoy hambriento!!

-Poul: No… Hasta que paguen la deuda que me deben. (Con voz calmada y pasando la página del periódico)

-Natsumi: Le invitaría algo Sr. Ginji, pero el jefe me lo tienen prohibido hasta que paguen la deuda. (Con voz inocente y sonriendo)

-Ginji: ¬¬ … ¡Eres cruel Natsumi!

-Katsuki: No te preocupes Ginji, yo te invito algo. (Tomando un sorbo de su té.)

-Ginji: ¡Gracias Katsu-chan!, ¡eres lo máximo, sabía que podía contar contigo! (Con gran entusiasmo y con estrellitas en los ojos)

-Poul: Lo vas a mal acostumbrar Katsuki… Oigan ustedes dos (A Ban y Shido) dejen el alboroto que parecen dos niños pequeños.

Ban y Shido se echaron una última mirada asesina para luego tomar asiento y voltear la cara cada uno a un lado diferente provocando una risita por parte de Natsumi y una gota en Katsuki.

-Shido: ¿Me dan una taza de café?

-Natsumi: ¡Un café Jefe!

Poul dejó a un lado su periódico y comenzó a hacer café cuando suena la campanilla de la puerta indicando la entrada de una exuberante rubia.

-Natsumi: ¡Buenos días señorita Heaven!

-Heaven: (Quitándose las gafas oscuras) Buenos días.

-Poul: ¿Qué te puedo servir?

-Heaven: Lo de siempre… Es bueno encontrarlos a todos reunidos.

-Ban: (Encendiendo un cigarrillo) ¿Nos traes una oferta de trabajo?

-Heaven: Así es… Pero falta alguien.

-Poul: Aquí tienes (A Heaven, dándole una taza de café con miel)

-Katsuki: Bueno los veré más tarde, hay unos asuntos que tengo que resolver (Parándose he intercambiando miradas extrañas con la rubia). Hasta luego (Sonriendo).

Todos se despidieron de Katsuki, el tiempo pareció ir lento, cada uno hacía algo distinto. Natsumi hablaba animadamente con Heaven; Poul seguía con su periódico; Shido tomaba su café; Ginji devoraba los últimos restos de la pizza mientras que Ban quedó absorto en sus pensamientos.

FLASHBACK

Era una noche clara, el cielo despejado permitiendo que las estrellas y la luna fueran observadas, Ban un poco más joven cuando aún no conocía a Ginji, se encontraba en la azotea de un gran edificio contemplando en todo su esplendor lo hermosa que se veía la cuidad desde esa altura, con todas sus luces de diferentes colores, alumbrando las calles.

-Ban: ¿Cómo me encontraste? (Sin voltear)

-¿?: (Voz femenina) ¿Cómo me reconociste?

El chico de ojos azules sonrió como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera obvia.

-Ban: Tu aroma… No tu caminar.

-¿?: Eres predecible… Siempre te ha gustado este lugar por las noches… Observar la cuidad a altas horas de la noche, es uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos.

Ban sonrió y encendió un cigarrillo, nunca volteó para ver a su acompañante, quien estaba a sus espaldas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ginji: ¿¡Ban!?

El rubio se encontraba al lado del aludido moviendo una de sus manos enfrente de la cara de Ban.

-Ban: ¿Qué sucede Ginji? (Saliendo de su letargo)

-Shido: ¡Oye, serpiente tarada, deja de soñar!

-Ban: ¡Cállate chico mono!

-Emishi: Vaya, vaya… Parece que alguien está de muy mal humor…

Ban se sorprendió un poco (aunque no lo demostró), tan pendiente estaba de aquel recuerdo que no se percató de la llegada de Emishi.

-Ban: (Pensando) _¿Por qué habré recordado aquello?_

-Heaven: Bueno chicos, vayamos a los negocios.

Todos fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas del local, Ban y Ginji sentados de un lado, frente a ellos Heaven y Emishi ya que Shido permaneció de pie al lado de su compañero.

-Heaven: (Carraspeando delicadamente) Muy bien… Los trabajos provienen de un mismo cliente, pero quiso contratar dos servicios de recuperación, cada uno tiene un objeto distinto que según la información proporcionada, se encuentran en el mismo lugar.

Dicho esto, buscó dentro de su cartera dos fotos, una se la entregó a Ban y la otra a Emishi. La foto que le entregó a Ban mostraba una espada antigua, la hoja de ésta era de plata, la tsuba (NA: Así se le llama en Japón lo que vendría siendo la cazoleta de la espada) que era de oro con una forma extraña, en el centro de la tsuba tenía un rubí, el puño de la espada era más largo de lo acostumbrado, estaba protegido por una especie de cinta morada y por último, el pomo de ésta tenía una forma circular donde mostraba una estrella de cinco puntas (NA: Es la espada del anime X de CLAMP).

-Ban: ¡Esto es!... (Sorprendido)

-Heaven: La Espada del Destino… El cliente es un coleccionistas de alto rango, sólo colecciona artículos "imposibles" de encontrar y tengan algún valor histórico… éstos objetos le fueron robados por un colega de él, quien pretende venderlos al mercado negro, o a la mafia… Su nombre es Claude Monoe.

-Emishi: Sin duda, un tipo poderoso… Es el mismo que ha intentado comprar parte baja de la Fortaleza Ilimitada.

-Todos: ¿¿¡¡CÓMO!!??

-Emishi: Si (Con algo de tristeza)… Pero gracias a Makubex y a los nuevos Voltz sus intentos han sido vanos.

-Ginji: ¿Y qué es éste cuchillo tan grande? (En forma de chibi)

Ginji señaló la foto que sostenía Ban en su mano, ante dicha pregunta se formó una gota colectiva.

-Ban: (Arrugas en su cabeza y molesto) Realmente tu ignorancia es increíble (Sarcástico)… (Respiro profundo) Ésta espada simboliza la lucha entre los Dragones del Cielo y los Dragones de la Tierra, esta batalla se llevó acabo hace millones de años. Los Dragones del Cielo protegían a la humanidad mientras que los Dragones de la Tierra querían cambiar el planeta destruyendo la raza humana. Cada bando tenía una espada que sólo podía ser utilizada por cierto miembro. Como es de saberse los Dragones del Cielo ganaron la batalla.

-Ginji: (Todavía como chibi) ¡Entiendo!... Con todo lo que has contado quieres decir que ésta es la espada que derrotó a los Dragones de la Tierra.

Ban movió la cabeza de manera negativa dejando a Ginji confundido.

-Ban: La espada perteneciente a los Dragones del Cielo fue destruida por ésta… (Mirando la foto) La espada de los Dragones de la Tierra conocida como "Espada del Destino", vaya trabajo el que nos tocó… (Diciendo esto más para sí que para los demás)

-Ginji: De verdad que sabes mucho Ban-chan.

Shido observó la fotografía que le había dado Heaven, era un collar de diamantes en el cual guindaba una enorme gema azul en forma de corazón, que alrededor de éste había más diamantes, en ese mismo instante en que lo vio entendió de que joya se trataba.

-Shido: (Abrumado) ¡¿Es este el original?!, ¿Es cierto el rumor?

-Heaven: Así es… La joya más buscada desde el hundimiento del Titanic… "El Corazón del Océano"

-Natsumi: ¿El Corazón del Océano? (Dudando un momento)

-Poul: Es sin duda alguna, una joya única… Perteneció a Luis XVI, una rareza, a simple vista se creería que la piedra del centro es un zafiro pero realmente es un diamante azul de 56 quilates… Desaparecida y buscada por mucho tiempo bajo el océano, fue como hace un año que se corrió el rumor de que dicha joya había sido encontrada, pero no salió nada oficial (Mientras escribía en la computadora).

Todos quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

-Heaven: Los objetos se encuentran en la mansión de Claude Monoe… El cliente le pagará a cada equipo de recuperación la cantidad de 2.000.000 yenes donde la mitad será pagada por adelantada.

-Ban: Todo está muy bien Heaven… Ahora (Encendiendo un cigarrillo)… Dime, ¿A qué o a quién nos enfrentamos?

-Heaven: (Sonriendo) Un servicio de protección, de exterminación, más la seguridad de la mansión.

-Emishi: ¿Sabrás quienes fueron contratados para eso?

Heaven bajó la cabeza y asintió, no era una buena noticia lo que diría.

-Ginji: ¿Qué sucede?

-Heaven: (Suspirando) La protección del collar estará a cargo de los hermanos Miroku, la espada será protegida por Akabane y (Bajó la mirada)… Quien protege la entrada a la habitación donde se encuentran los objetos será Katsuki, mientras que Juubei protege al Sr. Monoe…

**Nota: **¿Qué tal?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, para criticas, opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos, insultos, etc. dejen un rewiu. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Atte. Jhoita-X


	2. Infiltración

Fanfiction: Getbackers

Autor: Jhoita-X

**El Pasado de un Amor.**

Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Auki y Rando Ayamine. **ATENCIÓN:** Es importante que sepan que este Fic. Tendrá Spoilers del manga, si están interesados en saber cuales son, a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia les contaré. También es importante destacar que para entender un poco este Fic. Tendrán que haber vistos la serie completa ya que en esta historia tomaré del anime el hecho que los datos del piso inferior de la Fortaleza Ilimitada se encuentran fuera de ésta, logrando la independencia sobre los pisos superiores, pero en ningún momento se secuestró a Makubex y toda esa parte de la historia, que es el final del anime.

**Capítulo 2: Infiltración**

La mansión era muy grande, de cuatro pisos, estaba protegida a su alrededor por un muro de piedra, el cual era custodiado por el ejército, en el patio de enfrente había más personas del ejército, por dentro era muy lujosa, los pisos de madera, en las paredes colgaban obras de arte únicas y algunas famosas, el pasamano de las escaleras era de oro macizo, en el último piso (Donde sólo se puede llegar en ascensor y que sólo el dueño poseía la llave para entrar en él). Éste tenía por todos lados, en vidrieras de cristal, muchos objetos de sumo valor, algunos colgaban en las paredes, al fondo se podía ver la Espada del Destino en una caja de cristal pendiendo de la pared, su protector se entretenía observando lo demás, por su parte, el collar estaba en una vidriera aparte sostenida por una pequeña columna de mármol, Yukihiko observaba la joya con detenimiento.

-Sr. Monoe: ¿Verdad que es una joya impresionante?. (A Yukihiko)

Claude Monoe era un señor rubio de unos treinta y seis años, alto, sus rasgos eran finos y trasmitía una elegancia sorprendente, sus ojos eran tan negros como el azabache, traía una camisa de vestir verde oscuro, pantalones caqui, y zapatos negros. Salía del ascensor junto con Katsuki y Juubei.

-Sr. Monoe: Me han informado, que un colega mío ha contratado a un grupo de recuperadores. Será mejor que estén atentos. He oído que son realmente buenos, incluso que uno de ellos es el Emperador Relámpago (Diciendo esto con algo de malicia) de la Fortaleza Ilimitada.

-Akabane: (Sonriendo y acomodándose su sombrero) Vaya, vaya… ¿Podrás enfrentarte a un colega señor hilandero?.

-Katsuki: (Con el cejo fruncido) Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré… Soy un profesional.

-Akabane: No lo dudo… Pero, me parece que la señorita Tenjou no va a poder con el servicio de recuperación.

-Saory: No me subestime Doctor Jeckyll.

Saory Tenjou era una muchacha de unos dieciocho años, era de estatura promedio, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado comparada con muchachas de su edad. La joven tenía el cabello de color negro, amarrado de mal forma intentando parecer un moño, varios mechones caían por su cara, desde la base de su nuca tenía dos mechones de cabello color fucsia. Sus ojos eran de color gris muy claros, casi al punto de parecer transparentes. Vestía lo que parecía una camisilla negra, una minifalda a la cadera de jean azul oscuro estaba sujetada por un cinturón negra con cuadrados plateados (como los cinturones que utilizan algunos roqueros), sus piernas traían puesta unas pantymedias también negras, haciendo que sus piernas se vieran más definidas y unas botas también negras que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla, éstas poseían dos hebillas cada una y con un tacón alto y fino. Ella había estado mirando por la ventana todo ese momento, ahora se acercaba a Akabane con gracia, y con un poco de superioridad.

-Akabane: (Mirándola a los ojos) Tienes una mirada desafiante por naturaleza, veo que no eres de las que se acobarda rápido… Te gustan los retos.

En ese momento aparecieron en su mano derecha unos bisturí de color rojo, la chica no retrocedió ni se inmutó.

-Saory: Será mejor que guardes tus juguetitos. No gastes energías en mí porque después no podrás contra los recuperadores.

Akabane recogió sus bisturís, sonrió y continuó observando los objetos de la habitación.

Sr. Monoe: (Sonriendo) Señorita Tenjou me gustaría hablar con usted un momento, con usted también señor Fuchoin. (A Juubei) señor Kakei quédese aquí, lo que tengo que hablar con ellos es en privado.

-Juubei: Si señor.

La noche cayó, era nublada y amenazaba con una tormenta, la temperatura había descendido, más oscura de la normal. Ban veía la mansión con unos binoculares desde la copa de un árbol, Emishi había decidido ir a inspeccionar los alrededores, Shido le pedía información a uno de los ratones de la mansión y Ginji se mantenía vigilante, aunque estaba algo triste porque probablemente tendría que enfrentarse a Katsuki o a Juubei.

-Emishi: La casa por afuera tiene a muchísimos militares, sólo la parte trasera tiene pocos.

-Ban: (Bajando del árbol) Por el patio también abundan.

-Shido: Pero por dentro al parecer no hay tantos guardias. Me confirmaron la información, los objetos están en la última planta, donde sólo se puede llegar en el ascensor que está en el segundo piso y con la llave del dueño.

-Ginji: Ciertamente hay mucha seguridad.

-Emishi: Lo que me llama la atención es que según la información de la señorita Heaven, el servicio de exterminación consta de una persona, cuando el servicio de protección sean más.

-Ginji: ¿Quién es el servicio de exterminación? (Con algo de preocupación)

-Shido: No se sabe… Pero de todas formas sea quien sea, lograremos hacer el trabajo.

-Ban: Siempre dándotela de chulito.

-Shido: Será mejor que tengan cuidado. (Lanzándose miradas asesinas).

En ese momento escucharon un disparo, el cual casi le da por poco centímetros a Emishi, no tuvieron mucho tiempo a reaccionar cuando se comenzó a escuchar una lluvia de disparos, nuestros equipos de recuperación se dispersaron un poco, alejándose de la casa, Ban comenzó a atacar a sus agresores seguido por Shido quien hacía lo mismo; Ginji se refugió detrás de unos árboles y Emishi en la copa de unos árboles.

-Ban: ¡Oye chico mono! (Mientras pateaba a alguien) ¡Escondámonos! Vinimos ha hacer un trabajo de recuperación, no a malgastar nuestro tiempo con éstos inútiles.

-Shido: (Esquivando un disparo) Por fin dices algo coherente serpiente tarada.

Así mismo hicieron, con rapidez sorprendente se escondieron, encontrando fácilmente a Ginji y a Emishi. Mientras tanto se veía a los soldados buscándolos, dándose instrucciones. En la parte exterior se prendieron unos faroles, que se movían en todas las direcciones iluminando las pares muy oscuras.

-Ban: ¡Tengo una idea!

El señor Monoe se encontraba en su despacho acompañado de Juubei y su asistente; los hermanos Miroku y Akabane se encontraban en el cuarto piso con los objetos. Katsuki daba una vuelta por el piso donde estaba el ascensor, mientras caminaba pudo ver como Saory se encontraba recostada en el marco de la ventana cerrada observando el cielo, la imagen le pareció hermosa, como la luz de la luna la iluminaba su cara y como las sombras hacían juego. Saory al sentir la mirada de Katsuki lo observó de reojo por un momento.

-Katsuki: Curioso cómo nos encontramos de nuevo. (Acercándose a ella)

-Saory: La primera vez casi te mato (Sin apartar la mirada de la ventana). Querías avanzar por el cinturón de la Fortaleza, llegar a Cuidad Babilonia, pero no te lo permití.

-Katsuki: Algunos años después saliste de la Fortaleza y comenzaste a ir y venir.

-Saory: (Sonriendo) Si, lo recuerdo, era el mismo tiempo en que los Voltz se estaban haciendo nombrar y adquiriendo respeto en la parte baja de la Fortaleza… Incluso en una de mis salidas te vi luchar contra unos alborotadores, nunca te percataste de mi presencia, pero Juubei si, hasta me atacó pero le dije que solo iba de paso y me dejó ir.

-Katsuki: Tú también eras muy nombrada en la parte baja, la única de los pisos superiores que no nos atacaba, incluso una vez ayudaste a un niño. Había una especie de arreglo sobreentendido, ninguno de las personas de la parte inferior te molestaba y tu no nos molestabas a nosotros. Cuando estabas dentro de la Fortaleza te gustaba permanecer en la parte inferior, o al menos así nos informaban.

-Saory: Así fue, hasta que el Emperador Relámpago abandonó la Fortaleza y los Voltz se disolvieran.

Quedaron en silencio, no era uno incómodo sino uno lleno de paz, incluso se dejaron llevar por el cálido silencio, estuvieron así por unos pocos minutos cuando a lo lejos se pudo escuchar una ráfaga de tiros provenientes del frente de la mansión.

-Saory: Ya están aquí.

El alborto había cesado, la mayoría de los heridos fueron atendidos, y los demás a sus lugares, sólo un pequeño grupo seguía buscando a los intrusos. El Sr. Monoe se encontraba en el salón principal junto a Juubei esperando el reporte general. Se estaba impacientando, vio como dos soldados se aproximaban quienes traían arrastrando a una persona. Juubei sonrió y muy discretamente sacó tres de sus agujas.

-Sr. Monoe: ¿Qué es esto?

-Soldado1: Señor éste fue uno de los que intentó infiltrarse en la mansión.

Dicho esto dejaron caer el cuerpo inconsciente de Ban.

-Sr. Monoe: No parece un recuperador. Parece un ladrón cualquiera. (Agachándose un poco para ver mejor la cara de Ban)

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido, Ban abrió los ojos de golpe utilizando el Jagan contra Monoe, Juubei atacó a Emishi quien intentó inmovilizarlo con su látigo por la espalda, al mismo tiempo Ginji y Shido se quitaban las máscaras y comenzaban a subir por las escaleras. En el momento que Juubei evitaba el ataque de Emishi sintió como por pocos centímetros era alcanzado por la Mordedura de Serpiente de Ban.

-Emishi: Váyanse… Juubei yo seré tu oponente.

No tuvo que repetir eso, Ban, Ginji y Shido continuaron subiendo, una vez arriba mientras intentaban hallar el ascensor, reinaba un silencio sepulcral, sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de los zapatos tocando el suelo.

-Shido: Es extraño que este piso este vacío. No siento la presencia de nadie.

-Ban: Ya debería de estar lleno de soldados. Mejor así, sigamos buscando.

-Ginji: Aquí está, esto se parece a la forma de la llave que nos dio Heaven.

A simple vista parecía las puertas de un armario enorme, a su lado tenía una especie de interruptor eléctrico que se abría de lado mostrando el cerrojo para una llave.

-Ban: No creo que lo hayas descubierto porque lo estabas buscando con detenimiento. (Con duda)

-Ginji: (En forma de chibi) No… Mi guante se enganchó al borde del interruptor y se abrió.

-Shido: Vaya suerte la tuya.

Éste buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una llave plata, ésta era de tamaño medio, antigua, tenía grabada en madera una pequeña flor de Liz, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo pero no la giró.

-Ban: Algo aquí no anda bien…Todo está muy tranquilo, aún no nos hemos encontrado con el chico hilandero.

-Shido: Estemos preparados.

**Nota: **¿Qué tal?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, para criticas, opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos, insultos, etc. dejen un rewiews. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Atte. Jhoita-X


	3. Espera

Fanfiction: Getbackers

Autor: Jhoita-X

**El Pasado de un Amor.**

Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Auki y Rando Ayanime. **ATENCIÓN:** Es importante que sepan que este Fic. Tendrá Spoilers del manga, si están interesados en saber cuales son, a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia les contaré. También es importante destacar que para entender un poco este Fic. Tendrán que haber vistos la serie completa ya que en esta historia tomaré del anime el hecho que los datos del piso inferior de la Fortaleza Ilimitada se encuentran fuera de ésta, logrando la independencia sobre los pisos superiores, pero en ningún momento se secuestró a Makubex y toda esa parte de la historia, que es el final del anime.

**Capítulo 3: Espera**

Algo no andaba bien… Lo sabían… Reinaba un silencio incómodo y una tensión irritable, el ascensor marcaba lentamente el número del piso. Shido decidía si se enfrentaba primero con los hermanos Miroku o si tomaba el objeto intentando luchar lo menos posible; Ban parecía el más tranquilo, pero en el fondo estaba intranquilo, sentía una leve opresión en el pecho, como cuando uno presiente que algo está mal o va a pasar algo pero no logras identificar el porque; Ginji estaba un poco preocupado por Emishi, aunque luego se convenció a sí mismo que estaría bien, también estaba Katsuki, no había aparecido y conociéndolo como lo conoce sabía q algo planeaba.

El ascensor marcó el piso cuatro, todos suspiraron y sin mucha espera las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un Katsuki serio.

-Katsuki: Es bueno verlos de nuevo.

-Ban: Pensé que habías decidido jugar al escondite.

-Shido: ¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de juegos?

Sorprendentemente Ginji le lanzó un ataque a Katsuki dándole a entender que él sería su oponente, Shido aprovechó la distracción de Katsuki para avanzar hacia el collar; por su parte Ban fue directo hacia Akabane, quien lo esperaba con sus bisturís.

-Akabane: Gusto en verte Midou…

-Ban: Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.

Al fondo podía escuchar la pelea de Shido, pero no escuchaba a Ginji… La opresión de su pecho aumentó…

-Ban: _Algo no está bien… ¿Por qué no escucho a Ginji?... Tonto!... Recuperaré el objeto y después me encargo de Ginji._

-Akabane: ¿Te encuentras bien Midou? (Con malicia) Te veo distraído… Así no podré divertirme contigo, y no quiero tener ventaja…

-Ban: Estoy trabajando Dc. Jeckill, no creo que pueda divertirme…

Se abalanzó contra su oponente utilizando su Mordedura de Serpiente, Akabane no se movió… Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, se sintió adolorido y estaba sobre el frío piso, aturdido, su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si algo invisible lo aplastara… Todo era silencio…

-Ban: _¡¿Qué demonios?!... Espera… (Su respiración se cortó en seco) No puede ser… No es la primera vez que siento esto…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los aplausos sonoros del Sr. Monoe, quién reía y se ubicaba frente al ascensor junto a Juubei… Se escucharon quejidos provenientes de Ginji y de Shido, Ban sintió como su cuerpo era lanzado cerca de sus compañeros y cómo comenzaba a ser víctima de las cuerdas de Katsuki…

-Sr. Monoe: (Aplaudiendo) Excelente!... Felicidades Srta. Tenjou…. Impresionante…

Los recuperadores vieron como una hermosa joven se encontraba de pie a escasa distancia por detrás de Katsuki.

-Akabane: Fue impresionante sin duda… Pero acabó con mi diversión… (Mirándola)

-Miroku: ¿Por qué tardaste? (Molesto)… Debías estar aquí…

-Saory: (Sin dejar de mirar a Ban a los ojos) Me estaba encargando del otro recuperador, no era el trabajo de Juubei detenerlo… Además me tardo lo que crea necesario Sr. Miroku…

-Sr. Monoe: Bueno ya basta… Sr. Fuchoin llévese al Sr. Amano… A los demás mátenlos pero por favor… Fuera de mi mansión…

-Heaven: (Preocupada) ¿Aún no encuentras nada?

-Poul: Nada (con cansancio pero sin dejar de teclear el computador)… Con la poca información que me diste es difícil saber la identidad de la persona a cargo del Servicio de Exterminación…

-Natsumi: ¿No estarán tardando demasiado?

-Poul: Saben cuidarse… No se preocupen, mañana estarán aquí rogándome que les de algo para…

Se puso pálido como la cera, su boca se abrió y no quitaba la vista de la imagen que la pantalla le terminaba de mostrar…

-Poul: No puede ser…

-Shido: Se más delicada (molesto)

Estaban en la parte trasera de la mansión, sólo estaban ellos, no había guardias, ni cámaras, era una especie de punto ciego donde ellos no se veían… Además la negrura de la noche y el hecho de estar cerca de unos matorrales altos y unidos entre le daba una especie de lugar íntimo para lo que sería su despedida de este mundo… Seguían sin poder moverse, Saory los había dejado caer de manera estruendosa y nada delicada sobre el suelo, Ban no mostraba resistencia cosa contraria a Shido que parecía una fiera salvaje lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Emishi no dejaba de ver a la joven y de prestar atención a su alrededor…

-Saory: No tengo porque serlo… Además baja la voz, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere que los traje aquí.

Su tono de hablar cómo si no pasara nada y esa arrogancia que mostraba le saca de quicio a Shido, lo molestó más…

-Shido: Maldita serpiente tarada! ¿Por qué no haces nada?

-Ban: Porque no servirá… El Jagan no hace efecto en ella… (Mirándola)

La joven sonrió, se acercó a él agachándose para colocarse a su altura… Delicadamente retiró las gafas de Ban…

-Saory: (A Shido, pero sin dejar de mirar a Ban) Soy la única persona que puede ver los ojos de Ban sin ser afectada por el Jagan, no importa cuanto lo intente…

Sus miradas se perdieron en la profundidad que reflejaba los ojos del otro, sus cuerpos se estremecieron, sus corazones se exaltaron… Pero su orgullo es mayor, no permitieron que el otro descubriera eso…

-Saory: (Colocándole las gafas y parándose) Siempre he pensado que te ves mejor sin las gafas…

-Shido: ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Saory: (Ignorándolo y mirando a Emishi) Necesito que le des una información a MakubeX .

-Emishi: No creo que sea fiable viniendo de ti…

-Saory: Querido Bromista de Sangre Fresca, así es como te llaman en la Fortaleza verdad¿?... Si es fiable o no, lo decidirá MakubeX… Sólo llévale el mensaje, eres uno de los Voltz… Te conviene…

-Shido: ¿Dónde está Ginji?

-Saory: (Suspirando) Oye gorila… Cállate!

No importa cuanto lo intentase su boca no se movía…

-Saory: Gracias… Escúchame con atención Emishi… Monoe está siendo utilizado por alguien de la Línea Cinturón de la Fortaleza y cree tener el control… Van a atacar la parte baja de la Fortaleza y para eso necesitan a Ginji … Intentarán utilizarlo a su beneficio.

-Ban: Ginji no les hará caso… Jamás atacará a la gente que reside en la parte baja… Y menos a MakubeX

-Saory: Ciertamente Ginji no lo hará… Pero el Emperador Relámpago si…

-Emishi: ¿Cómo?... Es Imposible Ginji no se transformará en El Emperador Relámpago fuera de la Fortaleza, o no al menos con todo su poder. (Furioso)

-Saory: Lo de hoy era una trampa que montó Monoe para atraer a Ginji y librarse de ustedes porque son una amenaza para sus planes… A excepción de ti Shido, porque te considera una pieza de su colección (Sonriendo)… Piensan alterar la mente de Ginji…

-Ban: (Interrumpiéndola) Querrás decir que piensas alterar su mente…

-Saory: Una vez alterada su mente se convertirá en el Emperador Relámpago, y se atacará… Junto al supuesto ejército de Monoe, se unirá el ataque proveniente de la Línea Cinturón… Será aproximadamente en una semana… MakubeX tiene que prepararse y tener cuidado en quien confía para defender la parte baja… Y que tenga especial cuidado con Kagami.

Unos pasos se escucharon, todos se pusieron alertas… Falsa alarma…

-Juubei: Monoe mandó a buscarte…

-Saory: Enseguida voy…

-Juubei: Maguruma está esperando…

-Saory: Gracias Juubei… Shido, esta noche no dormirás en la mansión de la Srta. Madoka, piensan invadirla… No te preocupes, ella está en un lugar seguro, Maguruma te llevará con ella… A ti Emishi te dejarán en la Fortaleza, entre más pronto hables con MakubeX mejor… Y a ti Ban te dejarán con Poul…

-Juubei: Saory…

La joven se acercó rápidamente a Ban y rozó sus labios con los de él... Tomó en sus manos la cara de Ban…

-Saory: Ginji estará bien… Sé que es importante para ti… Confía en mí…

-Ban: Nunca he dejado de hacerlo…

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa sincera antes de abandonar el lugar… Apenas la joven desapareció, recuperaron la movilidad de sus cuerpos… Todo era confuso…

-Ban: _3 días!...3 DÍAS!... Y no sé nada de Ginji… Me preocupan… Espera un momento! No debería preocuparme por ELLA!... Detesto la espera!(Molesto)_

El ojiazul se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del Honky Tonk observando por la ventana, se sentía impotente… Verla de nuevo, produjo una serie de sentimientos que ni recordaba que los tenía; y cuando probó sus labios (aunque fuera por mi poco) pudo recordar su sabor y ahora volvía a necesitarlos quería verla… Por su parte también estaba Ginji… No quería admitirlo pero le hacía falta su amigo "la anguila eléctrica idiota", todo estaba muy callado si él no estaba… Arriesgarse a buscarlo era traicionar el voto de confianza que le dio a Saory y poner en peligro a Ginji… Porque la obligarían a transformarlo en el Emperador Relámpago; cosa que él quiere evitar y por lo que se ve ella también.

-Natsumi: Srta. Heaven, el ambiente está extraño… Ban casi no habla, el Jefe se la pasa en la computadora… Ginji no aparece… (Con los ojos cristalizados)

-Heaven: Además ni Shido, ni Katzuki, ni Emishi han venido… y Ban se niega a decir que pasó con Ginji…

-Natsumi: ¿Crees que esté…?

La joven rompió a llorar de sólo pensar en la idea que Ginji podría estar muerto.

-Heaven: (Abrazándola) Tranquila Natsumi… Él no puede estar muerto, es fuerte… No se dejará vencer tan fácil…

.Paul: Y si estuviera en peligro o apunto de morir no creo que Ban se quedaría de brazos cruzados… Es decir que la presencia de Ban explica la ausencia de Ginji… Algo pasó esa noche que hace que la única solución para el bienestar de Ginji es que Ban espere…

-Heaven: Él no es bueno esperando… Carece de paciencia… Ya ha soportado tres días… No creo que le quede mucha paciencia. (Mirando a Ban).

La puerta del local sonó dando a presentar la entrada de una persona. Todos voltearon de manera brusca y expectantes… Se llevaron una decepción… Era un joven cartero que debía tener unos 21 años, era bajo y escuálido.

-Cartero: Buenas tardes!... Me enviaron a esta dirección y que le diera esto a… (Leyendo una pequeño sobre) Ban Midou.

-Ban: (De malhumor) Quién lo envía¿?

El joven cartero se sonrojó…

-Cartero: No me dijo su nombre… Pero era una joven muy hermosa y sus ojos eran grises…

El joven palideció cuando vio que Ban se acercaba a gran velocidad y le quitaba la carta de las manos…

-Ban: Dame eso!... Cuándo te la dio¿? (Agarrándola joven por la camisa)

-Hevn: Ban cálmate!

-Cartero: (Tartamudeando) Eh.. Me… Me pidi-i-ó que se la entregara… Ahorita…

Ban lo soltó y el joven no esperó para salir de ahí… Desesperado abrió la carta… Sin duda era su letra, y el contenido de la carta era la siguiente:

_Ban:_

_Cuida mucho y estate pendiente de Himiko, tú mejor que nadie conoces la maldición de los Niños Voodoo y sabes que pronto ella cumplirá los 17 años, ella y su espejo son necesarias para los planes que está llevando el jefe de la Línea Cinturón. En cuanto a Ginji está bien (escogiste un compañero muy particular y muy simpático) esta noche estará contigo, espera en el Honky Tonk; discúlpame pero no podré llevarlo personalmente por eso te envío esta nota. No irá con un Servicio de Transporte pero si con una persona interesante…_

_Cuídate_

_S.T._

Echó su cabeza para atrás y respiró pesadamente… Esto era el colmo, ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Himiko con la Fortaleza?, ¿Por qué no le daba toda la información? Ella le está escondiendo algo, además sabe que eso le molesta enormemente… Se sentía un poco más tranquilo, Ginji estaba bien y regresaría, pero estaba preocupado… ¿Quién demonios sería esa "persona interesante"?, ¿Qué le impide a Saory que venga personalmente?... Su cabeza se volvió un caos… Caminando como si hubiera sido derrotado se sentó de nuevo y volvió su mirada a la ventana. Los demás lo miraban ahora más preocupados y Poul tenía a su vez en su mirada un dejo de complicidad; se acercó a la cafetera vertiendo café en la taza de Ban…

-Poul: Toma Natsumi… Llévaselo (Señalando con su cara a Ban)…

Las calles estaban iluminadas, la gente caminaba, era divertido ver a cada una de las personas e intentar ver cuales eran sus historias, sus modos de vida, etc, era un pasatiempo agradable… Había tráfico así que permitía un buen desarrollo del pasatiempo… Y eso era lo que hacía Saory (quien traía su cabello suelto), sentado a su lado estaba Akabane… Se encontraban en una limosina no se veía el chofer ya que estaba arriba el vidrio, ésta no era muy grande… Katzuki estaba en otro de los asientos, sus brazos estaban cruzados y sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Akabane: Srta. Tenjou, me tomaré el atrevimiento de decirle que es una joven muy sensual y muy hermosa… Sin duda una rareza de la naturaleza… (Con una mirada extraña en sus ojos)

Tanto la aludida como Katzuki voltearon a verlo…

-Saory: (Sonriendo con ironía) No sabía que de usted podría salir ese tipo de cosas, gracias por el cumplido… A medida que más se divierta le pareceré más hermosa, cierto Dr. Jekill¿?

Akabane sacó uno de sus bisturí… Comenzó por el brazo, paseaba el bisturí por la piel de ella… Kaztsuki tomó uno de sus cascabeles dispuesto a atacar pero una mirada de Saory le indicó que no lo hiciera… Ella estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño de Akabane, por dentro estaba intranquila, nunca le gustaba su presencia… Pero su cuerpo y expresión facial no lo demostraban… Vía como el frío lado sin filo del bisturí tocaba su piel y cómo ahora se paseaba por sus muslos… Comenzó a subir nuevamente pero se detuvo en el medio del pecho…

-Akabane: Ver cómo los bisturís rozan tu hermosa piel llenando tu cuerpo de heridas, tenerte cubierta de tu propia sangre… Llevando asimismo tu sensualidad a su máximo nivel… Sería sin duda una escena excitante… Dejarte al borde de la muerte, sin permitir que mueras… Así es mi diversión por ti…

Miró a Saory a los ojos, guardó el bisturí, mientras acomodaba su sombrero (como el suele hacerlo)…

-Akabane: Además te me haces más atractiva porque eres igual a mí y a Ban Midou… Eres de esa clase de persona…

Ante esto último la joven sonrió pero no contestó, miró a Katsuki quien seguía con un de sus cascabeles en la mano y no dejaba de ver a Akabane…

**Nota: **Disculpen la tardanza!!! Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar!... Y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado… He tomado una decisión, sé que el manga de GetBackers en Latinoamérica es sumamente difícil de encontrar y por vía internet ya que fue licenciado, y que éste difiere mucho del anime (sobre todo el final), he decidido que este fic. Estará basado en el final del manga ya que después de muchas horas frente a la pantalla logré encontrar resúmenes de gran parte del final… Claro eso no hace que no incluya partes que no están y cosas que yo supongo que pasaron debido a la falta de algunos capítulos del manga… Me gustaría saber si ustedes cómo lectores están de acuerdo a esto… Muchas gracias… Ya saben para críticas, insultos o lo que creas necesario deja un rewei… Bye

Atte. JhoitaX


	4. El Pasado de Ban Parte I

Fanfiction: Getbackers

Autor: Jhoita-X

**El Pasado de un Amor.**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Auki y Rando Ayanime.

**ATENCIÓN: **He tomado una decisión, sé que el manga de GetBackers en Latinoamérica es sumamente difícil de encontrar y por vía Internet ya que fue licenciado, y que éste difiere mucho del anime (sobre todo el final), he decidido que este fic. Estará basado en el final del manga ya que después de muchas horas frente a la pantalla logré encontrar resúmenes de gran parte del final… Claro eso no hace que no incluya partes que no están y cosas que yo supongo que pasaron debido a la falta de algunos capítulos del manga…

**Capítulo 4: El Pasado de Ban (Parte I)**

La fría noche había caído tan despejada y clara, el cielo era un espectáculo de estrellas brillantes un clima muy agradable pero a pesar de esto en un local, para ser exactos en un café, un joven ojos azul se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios, mal humorado y preocupado, caminaba de un lado a otro, no estaba solo con él se hallaban tres personas más, el dueño del café, una negociadora y la mesera. En la puerta del local colgaba un letrero que decía "cerrado".

-"Ban¿Por qué no vienes y te calmas un poco?"- El tono de su voz fue un poco suplicante, Natsumi estaba preocupada por su amigo.

-"No gracias"- Su respuesta fue tajante provocando que la joven se asustara un poco.

-"No te preocupes Natsumi, sólo está estresado"- Le dijo la hermosa rubia quien le colocó una mano en su cabeza.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, escuchó como la campanilla del café sonaba y como algo con cabello rubio venía hacia él de manera muy precipitada provocando su caída al piso, la tensión desapareció dando paso a la tranquilidad y júbilo viendo la escena.

-"¡¡¡Ban-chan!!!"- Ginji-chibi se abrazaba a Ban y llorando de felicidad- "Te extrañé Ban-chan"

La respuesta a eso no se hizo esperar y lo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza y un enorme chichón en la misma zona del golpe.

-"¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto!?"- Obviamente molesto y cargando con un brazo al Ginji-chibi.

-"No seas tan duro Ban, es bueno saber que estás bien Ginji"- Dijo Poul muy contento.

-"Nos tardamos porque pensé que era buena idea guiarme de Ginji para llegar hasta aquí... Pero nos perdimos, menos mal que Saory me dio la dirección del lugar"

Todos voltearon, no se habían dado cuenta que junto a Ginji se encontraba otra persona. Ban palideció y debido a su impresión dejó caer al Ginji-chibi, Poul sonrió… La voz le pertenecía a una curvilínea morena, su cabello era negro, ondulado y sumamente largo, ocupaba toda su espalda, en el tenía un cintillo de color dorado, sorprendentemente el tamaño de su busto era un poco mayor al de Hevn, sus ojos eran azul celeste, vestía un diminuto chaleco sin mangas de color blanco el cual tenía dos rayas de color dorado, en cada brazo tenía guantes que llegaban un poco más arriba de los codos también blancos, una falda de plieges larga la cual tenía una raja que llegaba hasta el muslo derecho del mismo color y unas zapatillas sin tacón de color doradas, tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía, Natsumi luego de su asombro se sintió un poco cohibida por las proporciones corporales de la desconocida y Hevn puso cara de "no es rival para mi".

-"María Noches" (**NA: **Personaje original del manga, quien quiera una imagen sólo pídanla)- diciéndolo casi en un susurro

-"Veo que has crecido mucho Ban y tu Poul tan atractivo como siempre"-Sonriendo hasta más no poder.

-"¡Esperen un momento¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- Dijo estallando y señalando- ¿Y por qué conoces a Poul?

-"No cambias, también estoy encantada de volver a verte… Oye Poul sírveme una taza de café"- María Noches de manera muy educada

-"Claro María… Te presento a Natsumi y a Hevn"

María de manera muy simpática hizo una pequeña reverencia quien Natsumi respondió con una sonrisa y Hevn con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-"Oye Ban, la señorita Saory es muy amable pero creo que está en peligro"- Ginji le dijo esto a Ban de modo que sólo él lo escuchara- "Además la mayoría del tiempo Akabane está con ella"- Esto último lo dijo en forma de chibi y llorando.

-"No me preocupa, si hay alguien que conozco que pueda manejar a tipos como él… Esa, es Saory"- Dijo más calmado- "¿Te hicieron algo?"

-"No… Gracias a la señorita Saory pero le fue difícil simular que no me hacía nada, Katsu y Juubei la ayudaban cuanto podían"

-"Después hablaremos mejor de esto"

Luego de eso, pudieron ver como Natsumi se disculpaba y se despedía de todos, Hevn y María Noches se mataban con la mirada mientras Poul las miraba divertidas, Ginji comenzó a pedirle comida a Poul, mientras Ban fumaba un cigarrillo y sonreía para sí al fin y al cabo todo estaba bien.

** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ya era cerca de medianoche y una persona en su sano juicio no caminaría, al menos con un kilómetro de distancia, cerca de la Fortaleza Ilimitada pero Saory estaba acostumbrada aún consiente del peligro, estaba sola o al menos no tenía nadie al lado… Ella sabía que la estaban siguiendo y lo más importante quién la seguía… El silencio que reinaba podría ser angustiante además con la oscuridad de la noche lograba que el lugar se viera más tétrico logrando que aquellos que no estén acostumbrados a vivir ahí vieran fantasmas y monstruos producto de su imaginación por el miedo y lo desconocido que se ocultaba por la falta de luz, pero para ella era un lugar tan relajante ese silencio tan sepulcral toda esa oscuridad… Caminaba sin prisa como quien da un paseo en un parque, se paró en seco… Cerró sus ojos… Los abrió y siguió caminando…

-"¡Alto ahí!"

La joven sintió como en su espalda le apoyaban el cañón de una pistola obligándola a apoyarse en una pared cercana, la voz era de un hombre, Saory sólo suspiró con fastidio…

-"Date la vuelta"

Era un hombre de baja estatura y medio regordete, tenía varias cicatrices en su cara y varios zarcillos es sus orejas vestía todo de negro y se podía ver como temblaba…

-"¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otra¿O buscas algún trabajo?- Tocándose la cien para luego mirarlo.

-"¡¡¡Cállate!!!, no quiero herirte sólo dame dinero o algo de valor"- No alzó la voz pero acercó la pistola al corazón de Saory.

La joven iba a decir algo en respuesta cuando sintió sangre caer sobre ella y cómo el cuerpo inerte del hombre se desplomaba sobre el suelo mientras la sangre se esparcía por el lugar… Al subir la mirada observó a un sonriente Akabane acomodándose su sombrero y limpiando la sangre de un bisturí.

-"No le han dicho Dr. Jeckyll que cuando persigue o vigila a alguien no debe mostrarse"- Sin moverse de la pared, observaba a Akabane a los ojos.

- Mientras se acercaba a ella- "No podía permitir que la lastimaran porque en ese caso no tendré a quien vigilar, además…"

La distancia era corta, Saory pudo sentir la fría mano de Akabane tocarla por un lado de su cara, su cabello cayó…

-Mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella- "No era capaz de matarte… Llamas más la atención con el cabello suelto, realza tus ojos"

- "Claro… La gente que vive para matar también tiene que estar preparada para ser asesinada y él no estaba preparado para ser asesinado por eso no podía matarme¿cierto?"

No le gustaba la cercanía que había entre Akabane y ella pero moverse o controlarlo podría ser peor… Tenía que dejarse llevar… Y eso no le gustaba… Akabane había tomado una mirada muy macabra, entró en su mente… Ahora entendía esa mirada… Estaba cubierta de la sangre del hombre.

-"Sin duda tus ojos hacen juego con el color de la sangre"- Sonrió

Su cuerpo experimentó un escalofrío al sentir los labios de Akabane sobre los suyos y cómo era aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared… Sintió besar a la muerte misma, sus labios eran tan fríos como el de un muerto cuando ya su sangre ha dejado de circular dándole calor al cuerpo… Reaccionó… El cuerpo de Akabane salió proyectado hacía la otra pared pero sintió dolor en su labio y en su brazo izquierdo…

-Levantándose –"Disculpa si mordí muy fuerte tu labio cuándo me alejaste pero quería saborear tu sangre"- Mientras decía esto veía como Saory se limpiaba el labio y arrancaba el bisturí de su brazo- "Oh!... No fue mi intención clavarte un bisturí, supongo que fue un acto reflejo ante tu reacción inesperada"

Volvió a sonreír, miró por última vez la herida de la joven y comenzó a andar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La gente estaba muy animada en las calles, el sol estaba radiante y de nuevo estábamos en el Honky Tonk pero sólo estaban Poul y nuestro equipo de recuperadores, Natsumi había pedido el día libre porque tenía que reunirse con una compañera para un trabajo de la escuela… Ban ponía al corriente a Ginji sobre la ausencia "del chico mono" desde la misión el mismo caso era Emishi… Por su parte Ginji le dijo que Shido estaba bien por lo que él sabía y que Emishi debía estar ocupado en la Fortaleza, luego de esto le pedía incansablemente al "Jefe" que le diera comida…

-"No Ginji, no han pagado la deuda"- Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

La puerta del local se abrió, Hevn entraba en compañía de Akabane… Un Ginji-chibi se ponía detrás de Ban mientras éste último miraba con desagrado al recién llegado.

-"Hola Poul… Hola chicos, les traigo un cliente"- Dice muy calmada

-"No veo a nadie"- Dice un muy sarcástico Ban.

-"Tu sentido del humor nunca cambia Midou"- Sonriendo- "Yo seré su cliente"

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamaron nuestro equipo de recuperadores

_-"No me gusta esto"- _Piensa Poul

-"Además la recompensa será muy grata para ti Midou… ¿Qué mejor recompensa para ti, claro si aceptas el trabajo, que salvar a la señorita veneno?"

-"¿De qué demonios hablas?- Parándose

-"Es simple… Quiero que recuperen el espejo de la señorita Himiko"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la plaza central de Shinjuku, en una banca cualquiera se encontraba Takeru Teshimine parecía no llevar prisa, miraba con calma la gente pasar, a los niños jugar. Sintió como alguien se sentó en la misma banca, sonrió.

-"Ignóreme… Actúe como si no le importara mi presencia por favor"

Saory dijo esto en un susurro pero audible para Teshimine por su parte él la identificó, sintió su muerte cerca… Sabía perfectamente para quién trabajaba…

-"No sabía que tenía el Estigma"- Dijo ella un poco incrédula- "Debe tener cuidado, andar mostrando eso por ahí puede causarle problemas"

-"Vaya… La persona que vino a asesinarme me dice que tenga cuidado, esto es nuevo"- Mirando a dos niños jugar

-La joven sonríe- "¿Asesinarte?... Vaya fama la mía"- Ríe divertida- "Vengo a darte algo… Tú sabrás darle el uso adecuado, además que si lo sigo manteniendo junto a mí me causará problemas… Además es de suma importancia"

-"¿Quieres que te salve el pellejo?- Sorprendido- "No creo lo que me dices, la mujer más poderosa dentro de la Fortaleza, la guardaespaldas personal de quién dirige la Línea Cinturón de la Fortaleza quiere que un simple mortal la salve"- Con cierto cinismo

-"Y ¿Quién dijo que era para salvarme?... Le debes un favor a Ginji Amano, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él"- Un poco molesta

-"¿Qué le hiciste?"- Mirándola con odio

-"Nada… Pero si no me escuchas le pasará algo"- Retándolo, pero no lo miraba sus ojos estaban puestos en una pareja.

Teshimine suspiró cansado, pasó sus manos por su cara y tomó actitud de ignorancia y de escucha.

-"Accidentalmente cuando me pare voy a dejar caer un disquete… Es una especie de virus… Llámalo si te apetece una carta de triunfo"- Tranquila

-"Y ¿para qué me servirá ese disquete?

-Sonrió de una manera tierna- "Este disquete… Es importante para lograr la libertad de Ban y Ginji para vivir como lo han hecho hasta ahora"

-"¿Por qué haces esto?... No eres una persona misericordiosa y la piedad no es una palabra que se encuentre en tu léxico"- Confundido

-"No tengo porque contestarte eso"- Parándose

Teshimine vió como un disquete de color naranja cayó sobre la banca… Vio como la joven sonreía y continuaba su camino… Y con disimulo tomó el disquete preguntándose que haría ahora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, en el Honky Tonk sólo estaban Poul, Ban y Ginji, el ambiente parecía triste… El primer nombrado fumaba un cigarro y veía con detenimiento a Ban, éste miraba con cierta tristeza su humeante taza de café y el rubio miraba confundido a su amigo…

-"Es cierto Ginji… Yo asesiné a Yamato el hermano mayor de Himiko"

Ginji palideció por la noticia se impresionó mucho, con dificultad se atrevió a preguntar

-"¿Por qué?- En voz baja

-"Por la maldición"- Suspiró- "Tuve que matar a Yamato para salvar a Himiko porque ellos son los Niños Voodoo, lo sé porque soy el descendiente de la Bruja Reina y del Jagan. Y la existencia de los Niños Voodoo está destinada a que Yamato y Himiko viven por el motivo de ser sacrificados"

Ginji lo miraba con cara de interrogación pero no quiso interrumpir a su compañero...

-"Regresé a Japón cuando tenía unos 8 años para vivir con María Noches. No sabía nada, sólo era un niño en ese entonces"- Comenzó a explicar mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba en su rostro- "Mi padre era mitad alemán pero mi madre si era japonesa…"

-"¡¡¡Eres un cuarto entonces!!!- Dice muy entusiasmado Ginji- "Es la primera vez que hablas de este tipo de cosas"- Un poco más serio

-"Como soy el único descendiente del Jagan eso me conecta con el "enemigo natural" del Clan de las Brujas, el Clan Voodooista utilizadores de magia negra y al parecer iban detrás de mí, por eso en Europa siempre fui un fugitivo, de cualquier modo, desde la cacería de brujas de la edad media estos enemigos naturales han tenido un poder devastador. Ellos encontraron a las Brujas quienes intentaron huir de sus casas y villas llevando una existencia errante. Aún en estos días continúa y es la vida que me tocó vivir- Tomó un poco de café.

Su mirada era de suma tristeza, Ginji de cierta forma estaba impresionado porque Ban jamás había hablado ni comentado nada de esto porque lo conocía muy bien, su amigo no era de contar su pasado. Poul tenía su mirada en ningún punto en específico pero no dejaba de escuchar a Ban.

-"Cuando podía estudiaba magia porque era esencial para mi supervivencia. Fue difícil vivir de esa forma… Pero gracias a esa lucha por sobrevivir aprendí a pelear y así como seguir estudiando cosas como química y medicina"- Tomó otro sorbo y sonrió- "Cuando regresé a Japón estaba muy feliz, tenía grandes cantidades de libertad y escapé de María Noches. No fue fácil sobrevivir solo tuve que pelear para vivir… No vivía por nada sólo para conseguir comida para mantenerme vivo, pero sólo por eso"

Sus azules se volvieron cristalinos al igual que los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron, pudo sentir el dolor de su amigo.

-Cerró sus ojos recordando- "Estaba solo… Llegué a pensar en volver con María Noches… En las noches cuando no había nadie a mi alrededor mi cuerpo temblaba pero tuve que volverme fuerte"

-Sonriendo con tristeza- "Recuerdo que yo también estaba solo y vivía cada día con las peleas sin saber que vendría después".

Ban sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su compañero.

-"No creía en la gente de este mundo en ese tiempo pensaba que no había gente buena en el mundo"

-Con timidez- "¿Fue en ese momento que conociste a la señorita Saory?

-"No Ginji, ella la conocí después de Yamato y Himiko y antes de ti"- Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez al recordar a la pelinegra- "Entonces Yamato vino a mí y me preguntó si no quería ir con él y con su hermana menor, Himiko… Me pidió que cuidara a Himiko… Ellos fueron las primeras personas a quienes pude verdaderamente llamar amigos"

**FLASHBACK**

Un joven Ban ve a través de una puerta como Yamato y Himiko hacía los perfumen que realmente eran los venenos.

-"Hay alrededor de doscientos tipos, pero sólo puedes cargar siete contigo"- Explica Yamato- "Hacer estos perfumen-venenos son nuestro "arte" catalítico"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-"Tuve un mal presentimiento… Mi abuela y María Noches me habían comentado que el enemigo utilizaba este tipo de "arte"… Además el cumpleaños número veintiocho de Yamato estaba cerca y eso tampoco me dio buena espina"

**FLASHBACK**

Era una habitación pequeña, había una cama en las paredes fotos colgadas donde mostraba a los dos hermanos solos, con Ban, entre otras.. En una de las paredes un espejo de cuerpo entero, donde cerca de este estaba la puerta, y dos ventanas en una solo pared. Yamato parado cerca de la ventana y Ban de pie viendo las fotos.

**-**"Eres al único que puedo hablarle de esto y prométeme que no le dirás nada a Himiko"- Dice Yamato muy serio

-"Lo prometo"

-"¿Sabes lo que son los Niños Voodoo?"

-"Si… Mi abuela me habló algo de ellos"- Con evasión- "Ellos son la carta de triunfo de nuestros enemigos naturales. Me dijo que el amor y el odio son la esencia del reflejo y el opuesto de cada uno. Es el arma más poderosa del enemigo y esa es la maldición"- Recordando las palabras de su abuela

-"¿Qué es lo que despertará en ese momento?... No lo sé"- Dice un poco angustiado- "Pero con certeza algo pasará mientras seamos los Niños Voodoo… ¿ Y cuándo pasará algo? Para los hombres cuando llegan a los veintiocho y para las mujeres a los diecisiete"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-**"No volvimos a hablar de eso"- Dice Ban

**FLASHBACK**

El bosque estaba lleno de nieve pero no nevaba, era de noche, pero no cualquiera era la noche en que Yamato cumplía sus veintiocho años… En la cabaña estaban Yamato y Ban mientras Himiko se encontraba comprando algo para la cena.

-"Espero que Himiko se encuentre bien y que cada una de las cosas que hice por ella no sean en vano"- Dice más para si mismo

El ambiente se puso tenso y Ban estaba nervioso aún tenía ese mal presentimiento.

-"¡Maldita sea Yamato¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que despertará?- Desesperado

-Sonríe- "No lo sé… Lo que sé es que seré apartado de la única cosa que él ama en el mundo"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-"Luego que me dijera eso apareció alguien en la puerta… Yo estaba de espaldas"- Suspiró- "Oí como Yamato susurraba "Mi propio espejo"… Entonces volteé… Y no lo pude creer"

-"¿Quién era?"- Poul preguntó con curiosidad

-Sonrió- "En la puerta… Frente a nosotros… Se encontraba otro Yamato"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nota: **GOMENASAI!!!!!!! Se que tarde demasiado! Disculpen de verdad… Tuve problemas con mi computadora… Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo fue un poco complicado de escribir y explicar… Aún hay muchas cosas por saber de los Niños Voodoo y del pasado de Ban… **TODA ESTA INFORMACIÓN FUE TOMADA DEL MANGA**en lo que se refiere al pasado de Ban pero con leves cambios… Ya saben que para críticas, insultos o lo que creas necesario deja un rewei… Bye

**P.D.: **Espero que hayan tenido felices navidades y años nuevos!

Atte. Jhoita-X


End file.
